Team Rai(Childhood Saga)
by The Living Legend
Summary: Nathan, Rex and Jessica are talented shinobi that don't really know how to control their hidden talent. But now, with a new sensei, they may just learn how to control that hidden power and learn some new ones! Join Nathan, Rex, Jessica, and Rai as the three journey the ninja world as Team Rai!(Original Characters included)
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! First chapter baby! Ok here goes...**

** Sensei's Arrival  
**

A blonde boy, about 10 years in age, grunted as he was blown back by a punch. "Rex that was too hard man!"

"Sorry..."

The blonde held his sides as he sweat bullets. Then he saw a black haired girl arrive with water bottles. The blonde eagerly took one. "Thanks" he managed to get out while panting. "Seriously, you guys never stop. If you keep training like this, you'll get hurt". "Yeah Rex". The blonde looked at Rex. "Nathan, you know as well as I do that last week you threatened to choke him with a screwdriver". "Oh..._that"._

Nathan realized what day it was and looked at the girl. "Jessica, aren't we supposed to meet our sensei today? Something about a challenge?"

**A/N: You know what I'm talking about.**

Nathan thought that it would be nice to actually have someone look after them. And having a sensei will help Nathan get stronger. And then they walked off to the Hokage's mansion, in which they were instructed to go to.

A chair turns around to reveal Uzumaki Naruto sitting there, with a smirk. "What is up with that smirk man?" Rex was the first to speak. "Oh nothing" Naruto replied. "Just that your sensei will arrive shortly. In 3...2...1" Someone opened the door, a dork to be exact. Nathan, Rex and Jessica went wide-eyed. "Oh that's just the ramen guy" Naruto said. Nathan, Rex and Jessica sighed in relief, glad that the person wasn't their sensei. Just then, the door opened right afer the ramen guy left. "THAT's your sensei" Naruto said, again.

A man with red hair entered the room. Naruto spoke, "Kids, say hello to Rai Musashi, your new sensei. As you know, new genin with their sensei must do the bell test". "Huh? What is the bell test?" To answer Jessica's question, Naruto tossed Rai two bells. "You'll find out soon enough" Naruto stated.

**Well, that's my first chapter. Sorry if it was short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, YEAAAAAAHHHHHH-uh... whatever, second chapter...wee.**

** The Bell Test**

Nathan, Rex and Jessica walk together in Konoha, going to the North gate. "Dang, I wonder if our sensei will be strong. If he is, then unfortunately we're gonna get our asses whooped". Yes, Nathan was dumb enough to say it. "Of course he'll be strong!" Jessica stared at Nathan. "Yeah yeah". Rex then spoke: "Yeah, we're gonna die". Jessica face palmed as Nathan and Rex spoke about being mutilated by their sensei.

* * *

At the North Gate Nathan, Rex and Jessica waited...

* * *

And waited...

* * *

AND WAITED...

* * *

zzzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

*burp* zzzzzzzzzz...*FART*

* * *

"Guys?""Huh?" Nathan, Rex and Jessica had fallen asleep and the one waiting now was their sensei. Nathan looked at his pissed off sensei who shook his head and was calm again. *sigh* Rai held out his two bells-

**A/N:..Pfft, that's what she said.**

-and then placed them on his belt buckle. "Let us begin".

* * *

At the training grounds, Nathan, Rex and Jessica wait for Rai to say the almighty word "begin".

...

"Begin-""Ahhhhh!" Nathan charged at Rai, who dodged with ease and elbowed him in the back. "Ack!" Nathan was thrown backwards but broke his fall with a flip. Rex was alarmed. "Haaaaaa!" He charged. Rex jumped and kicked at Rai, who blocked. Then Rex side-flipped in the air, arms out, and brought along some earth with him. Now behind Rai, Rex took the earth and turned it into a fist...and punched. "Aaaaaaack!" Rai fell back and so did Rex. But Rai got back up, Rex didn't. Rai smirked and turned to Jessica. She gripped her knife, sweating with fear. She took her knife out of its satchel. Then charged as well. Rai dodged every slash and blocked one with his kunai. He jumped over Jessica. In midair, Rai threw his kunai at her knife, knocking it out of her hand. "So...Jessica, is it?" She nodded. "If you are not ready to kill me, you will fail". Jessica just stood there, basically paralyzed.

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK- wait WTF? Harold, you hole, you made a commercial! **

**Harold: I am sorry-**

**F you! **

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-**

***Breathes heavily* **

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

**I am so sorry for the interruption.**

* * *

Jessica stood there. A smirk came across her face. "Hmm?" Jessica had smirked because she saw Nathan sneaking up on Rai. Jessica charged at Rai from the front, Nathan from the back.

Rai jumped.

Nathan and Jessica ended up crashing into each other. "Child play" said Rai, still in midair, falling now. "Aaaagh!" When Rai landed there was a shockwave blowing back Nathan and Jessica. In the smoke, Rai held...

...A gigantic chain. He looked up at Nathan and Jessica, stepped back, and rushed forward. Nathan and Jessica threw smoke bombs to the floor and scattered.

* * *

"Hmm. It's getting dark out". Rai looked up and only saw the black sky. He decided to go search for Nathan and Jessica.

But someone stopped him.

Rex stood there, panting heavily.

"You..and me...right here..right now.." he said through his every breath.

Rai only smirked to this.

"Okay".

Rai launched his long chain torwards Rex, which was tied up in the chain. "Nrrgh!"

Rai tightened his grip. Then a skinny, beaten up log took Rex's place. "What?"

Rex was behind a tree, making hand signs.

"Earth Release: Earth Spikes!"

Rex launched thin kunai shaped spikes at Rai.

Rai turned around and he only saw blackness.

* * *

Rex was knelt down next to his sensei.

"Sensei," said Rex in a whisper.

"Are you okay-"

Rai disappeared.

"...WTF?"

* * *

Rex spent the next 24 minutes thinking about where his sensei went.

**A/N: I dunno, up yo ass-**

**Uhhhhhhhhhh...0-0**

Then the dim-witted teen came to a conclusion.

"Maybe he's hiding!"

**A/N: MONTAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!**

Now playing: Gangnam Style(instrumental version)

Rex searched everywhere: in his house, in Nathan's house, which doesn't have a door anymore, Jessica's house, in the gutter: he figured Rai would be there- anyways he searched EVERYWHERE.

"Hey, I know!"

Rex went to the fridge. When he opened it, he saw Rai shoved in it, suprised that Rex saw him. Rex punched Rai.

Rai disappeared.

"Gah, enough of this mindfuck!"

End of: Gangnam style(instrumental version)

* * *

Nathan, Rex and Jessica sat cross-legged around a fire, ready to go to sleep.

When they did go to sleep, one person did not.

Rai just stood there on a tree, watching.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Nah, don't worry, I'm making a part 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Sorry for no update in a while, but something was up with my profile, and computer, and...yeah. Well, now I can reveal my new jutsu: The SUPER-LONG-CHAPTER-TYPEY JUTSU! That's right, this is gonna be a long chapter dudes!**

** The Bell Test Part 2**

In the morning, Nathan, Rex, and Jessica all woke up... wheeeen a kunai was shot right past Nathan's head. "Woah!" He said quickly. A smirking Rai came down from the tree he was on. "Mornin'" Nathan and Rex looked annoyed and tired at the same time. "Well, are you ready to continue your bell test or what?"

The two genin fell over.

Rai couldn't help but sigh. "...**GET UP!**"

The two genin were bleeding by the ear and stood up.

Nathan spoke, "Ow...OW! What the F man?! Damn."

* * *

Next thing you know, Nathan, Rex and Jessica were running from their pissed off, kunai chucking sensei.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jessica asked her question quickly then continued running.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" All the genin screamed then scattered, dodging the attack.

Rai smirked and knew he was scaring the kids.

This was fun.

* * *

Nathan and Rex are in a squating position behind Jessica, who was making handsigns. "Come on, come on.." they muttered. "Got it!" Jessica had a pure dark ball in her hand. "Ha!" She placed her hands on the ground, sending a stream of darkness in the ground, going in a direction unknown, probably to Rai. "Come on...Come ooon." Jessica was sweating slightly at the moment.

Then, a large gust of flaming wind hurled them off the tree branch, along with the tree itself. "Aaaah!" The three genin screamed as they fell. "Nrrgh!" Jessica grunted and the shadow stream followed them, went under then, and broke their fall. They all sighed in relief.

The three genin charged one by one, only to be blown back by the wind Rai threw at them. He jumped up and shouted.

"Fire Style: Fire rain!" Next thing you know, flames shot out and fell to the sky in the form of giant fireballs.

Down below, the three genin ran away with their arms over their heads. "No you don't!"

Rai appeared in front of Nathan and kicked him into the others.

Then they disappeared into dark shadows.

"Clones? When? It must be that girl's jutsu... when I arced my head back to launch the fireballs."

They were tricky alright, very tricky.

And it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rex then huddled up the rest of the gang for a battle plan. "All right, guy...and...gal. We gotta give it all we got to beat sensei, and get the bells" Rex said. Jessica's face was angry and puffed up.

"Oh yeah, and your jutsu was great, loved it, appreciated, much appreciated and *sigh*" Rex said nervously and sighed sarcastically to prove how great that jutsu was.

Nathan spoke up.

"I got a plan."

* * *

"Huh, those kids really are somethin'" Rai was pacing around in circles.

"There they are now."

A barrage of shuriken was launched towards Rai, who dodged with ease.

He jumps up to the genin in the tree.

"Gotcha!"

He punches Rex twice in rapid succesion then uppercuts.

Rex was thrown back.

Nathan launched a punch at Rai who stepped back.

It would seem he would fall but instead clung on to the tree with chakra, then slid to the other side of the branch.

Now behind Nathan, Rai holds him into a choke-hold. "Nrrh!"

Rai smirks.

"Jessica, if you kill Rex, Nathan will live. If you don't..." Rai tightens his grip on Nathan.

"...he dies."

Jessica stood there, unsure of what to do. She sees Rex on the ground and Nathan in front of her. She draws a kunai. She looks at Nathan who nods.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" She hits Rai along with Nathan. But when Rai and Nathan fall, Jessica holds out her hand for Nathan and he grabs onto it.

So, Jessica on the tree, Nathan hanging by Jessica's hand, and Rai clinging to Nathan's leg.

"Hurry-Ah!"

Nathan was pulled down by Rai and they both fell.

Falling, Nathan and Rai punched eachother and took many blows. Then, Rai holds Nathan, and goes for a pile driver.

*BOOM*

Nathan was on on the ground, regaining consciousness.

"Jessica, NOW!" Said kunoichi then throws 3 shuriken at Rai, who blocks. While he blocked, Jessica threw a punch at him. Rai was launched torwards Nathan, who kicked Rai and sent him flying about 4 yards. "Okay..." says Rai, panting.

"...Time for results."

* * *

Two genin were sitting next to a post.

Nathan was tied to it.

"Jessica, you did not do what I asked..."

"...Kill Nathan or Rex. Choose now."

Jessica went back to her nervous state.

"No!"

Rai stood there watching.

"I will not kill neither of them! And do you know why? Because they're my friends! You wouldn't begin to realize how special they are to me!"

...

"You've all passed."

...

"What?"

Nathan was tearing up now.

"We passed?"

"Yes. Today you three pint-size genin proved to me your teamwork-" looking at Nathan and Rex "-and your friendship."

Rai looked at Jessica with those last words.

"You are now team 4...you are now..."

"...Team Rai."

"Yes! Woohoo!"

The three genin celebrated.

"Congragulations" Rai added on.

* * *

At night, team Rai stood in front of a building.

"Training starts tommorow. You three should go now, it's getting dark out."

"Okay Rai-sensei!"

Then Jessica ran off.

But someone put a hand on her shoulder. It was Nathan.

"Hey um, Jessica?"

"Yes?"

"Well, me and Rex are going to celebrate tommorow night, you know, having a sensei and all. Would-would you like to come?"

...

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now, But I'll try to come, okay?"

Nathan smiles.

"Thanks."

* * *

In a yard behind Nathan's house, he pounds and kicks a thick log.

"I'll just-HA!"

Nathan stops to kick the log.

"I'll just keep training.. until I become stronger!"

!

Nathan gets an idea.

"She loves me.."

He kicks the log

"She hates me..."

He kicks it again.

* * *

Rex finishes brushing his teeth and goes to bed.

While lying down, he looks to his side.

...

"Goodnight fluffy!"

Rex hugs a rubber dinosaur.

"Rex! Who are you talking to?!"

Across the hallway, a sweet voice almost shouted.

"...Nobody!"

* * *

"She loves me!"

Nathan kicks the now skinny log.

"She..."

He kicks it but this time it breaks.

"..."

Nathan stood there in a mixture of shock, grief, and sadness.

"...It's not true.."

Nathan looked down.

"Hey kid!"

Nathan heard a mean voice call out not so far away. A girl was heard struggling.

"...Jessica!"

He runs off.

"Leave her alone!"

* * *

"Huh?"

The thug looks at Nathan running torwards him with a kunai.

Nathan looks at the thug's headband.

"*gasp* A sound ninja!"

The thug grabs Nathan's hand before he can hit him.

The thug grabs Nathan's other hand so Nathan was helpless. The thug brings Nathan torward him and collides his kneecap with Nathan's stomach.

"Gah!"

"Nathan!" Jessica calls out, weeping slightly.

"No...NNNNNRRRGGGAAAAAAA!" Nathan charges at the man. He sidesteps and hits Nathan in the back with his elbow. Nathan breaks his fall by using the floor as a launch pad, flipping back to his feet. Nathan charges once again only to be thrown into a lightpost, breaking it. "Nnnnrrrh..."

Nathan looks at the lightpost, now broken into pieces. Nathan throws the sharp pieces at the thug. The thug brushes it off and keeps moving torward Nathan. The thug smirks and lifts Nathan off his feet, only to throw him back to the ground. Nathan spits blood onto the man's face on purpose.

The man reaches for a kunai when he felt a pain in his stomach. Nathan had punched him.

Jessica watched in shock. "He's fast..."

"...as fast as..."

"..Lightning.."

Nathan kicks the man, trips him, uppercuts him while he's falling, and puunches him in the chest to finish it.

Nathan stood there looking down at the man panting.

He looks at Jessica. She was in shock.

"Nathan..."

* * *

Jessica laid down in bed unsure how to react to what Nathan did.

"I wonder what our next mission will be. It's gonna be tough." Jessica closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, team Rai were all standing in Tsunade's office.

"Team 4, or team Rai as you call yourselves. You will be going to Kumogakure while escorting a prisoner there."

Nathan moaned. "Come on! That is soooooooo boring."

Tsunade grew a tick mark on her forehead.

"Well do you want the mission or what?"

"No-" Nathan was interupted by Rai, who was laughing nervously.

"Of course, ma' lady!"

The blonde busty woman calmed down.

"Thank you, Rai."

Rai gave a slight smile.

After a few seconds, Jessica broke the silence.

"So, are we going to see the dude or what?"

Tsunade snapped and a man with purple hair walked into the room. He wore sleeveless battle armor, and grey pants. He wore a white Kumogakure forehead protector. His head was down and his face was covered by his dark purple fair hair. On his headband, covering the symbol, was a chakra seal. Rai felt an ominous presence coming from the man.

Team Rai looked at the man. Then, Nathan broke the(second)silence.

"Yo," he walked over to the man. "Do you have a name, or what?"

The man flinched, though not in fear.

"Huh, guess not."

* * *

At the Northern Gate, team Rai exited the village and walked past Kotetsu and Izumo.

As team Rai left, Kotetsu and Izumo looked at the man and then they looked at eachother.

The two ninja then punch the air.

"He's finally leaving!"

* * *

Now in the forest, team Rai felt like someone was following them.

...

"Hiyah!"

Three shinobi jump out of the trees, aiming at the three genin. The genin scream simultaneously but the three ambushers only collided with Rai's arms, which were held up to block the punches. The ambushers were suprised.

"What?" One of them said.

"No way!" Another also said.

The one in the middle then spoke.

"No one's ever blocked our triple ambush strike. Then again, those people were weak. I see there is something different in you."

Rai smirked and was punched to the ground. He did not get up after that. The leader looked down at Rai. "I guess not. You are as weak as the others."

The ambushers walked towards the genin, who backed away. Behind the ambushers, Rai began to disappear in flames.

The three men took notice of this and looked at the spot Rai _was_ in. They knew it was a clone.

"I had a feeling this would happen."

The ambushers looked up at Rai. He was balancing on the tip of a short tree.

The ambushers found themselves already tied up in a chain. They also noticed fire going down the chain.

"AAAAAAH!"

That spot in the forest blew up in flames.

Team Rai, including their no-name prisoner stared at the ambushers, which were in flames and it looked like they were having seizures.

* * *

Team Rai and the prisoner walked in the forest, casually.

Nathan stopped and asked a question.

"Wait. In the fight, the guys hit a clone right? So does that mean we were with a clone the whole time?"

...

Rai waited.

"Maybe."

That's it, Rai screwed with Nathan's mind.

"What do you mean maybe?!"

Team Rai all laughed at Nathan who sweatdropped.

"You confuse me sensei, you know that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if you understood it."

"We should set up camp, it's getting late."

* * *

In a sleeping bag, Nathan looked around to see the rest of his team.

But not the prisoner.

!

"Get up guys!"

"Huh?"

Team Rai woke up to see Nathan pointing at the empty sleeping bag.

"Ah!"

Team Rai freaked out. "How will we find him now?"

Nathan looked up at the night sky and at Rai.

"Well?"

Rai's eyes widened. "Me? You lost him!"

"Oh yeah? Well you didn't feed him daily!"

...

"What?"

Nathan was confused by his own words.

"Nevermind that! We have to find him! Who knows what he can do?!"

* * *

In the forest, a purple haired man reached for a chakra seal on his headband, and ripped it off.

"_Free at last."_

* * *

**_Yes! Over 2,000 words! Yay me!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeyHo! I am back and if you read my last chapter, you'd think: "Hey, not bad for a newbie." **

**Frank: I bet you can't make a longer one!**

***GASP* Is that a challenge?**

**Frank: Maybe.**

**You're on, *****!**

**Frank: I bet 5,000!**

**You carrying that kind of ****?**

**Frank: What the **** does it matter, *****? I am so gonna beat your sorry, cheap ***!**

**Um...-_-**

**On with the-**

**Frank: Bet!**

**No, On with the chapter.**

**Frank: Oh.**

* * *

** Confrontation**

Nathan paced around in circles sweating like mad.

"Where could he be, where could he be?"

Rex stopped Nathan's pacing by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop with the stress, man..."

Rex looked around cautiously.

"...I think it's contagious."

Nathan stared at him and deadpanned.

"No, it's not."

"Who are you to say that?! You ain't no doctor, man-"

Rex was cut off by Nathan's slap.

"You're the one stressed out, man." Nathan said, now chuckling.

Rex's eyes widened.

"Pfft, as IF!"

He looked at Nathan. This caused him to laugh nervously.

"Heh heh heh heh...heh."

He looked at Nathan again, who was not not amused.

"What?"

*WHAP BOOM CRASH*

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The prisoner looked up into the sky, seeing birds flying away.

"Hmm, I think a girl is being attacked. Oh well."

Once he turned around, the first thing he saw were two konoha symbols.

"*gasp* Anbu!"

Said ANBU spoke in unison.

"Lady Tsunade had a feeling you would escape!"

The prisoner chuckled darkly.

Twin dark spines sprouted from his back as well as on his whole head. His dark chuckle turned into a full blown maniacal laugh.

The two ANBU couldn't even cry out in terror as the spines also sprouted from his mouth and towards the ANBU.

The spines cut through the ANBUs' skin, tearing it apart from all directions. Then, the ANBUs' bodies hung limp, hovering over the ground, carried by the spines that tore through them.

"So..."

The spines retreated into the man's body, where they belong.

"...Delicious"

He laughed maniacally once again, looking up at more birds flying away.

"They couldn't handle my ultimate kekkei genkai."

He looked down, not facing the sky.

"Expected."

* * *

Back with team Rai, the four are huddled up.

Rai was first to speak.

"We need a plan."

Jessica looked at him.

"Well, good to know you're CATCHING UP!"

At first she spoke with a sickly-sweet voice, then roared louder than thunder, much like Sakura.

Rai held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh."

Jessica smiled innocently.

Nathan whispered to his sensei.

"You'll get used to it."

Rai put a serious face on.

"Okay, here's the plan..."

* * *

Back in Konoha, Tsunade drank a whole walloping FOUR liter bottle of sake in the middle of a crowd.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

Tsunade sloppily threw the bottle on the table.

"I'M DONE-tdfkgvifhjfdfjghjtroijdsfiuvhdf!"

She fell to the floor, foaming at the mouth.

Shizune, her bad-ass assistant face-palmed.

"How embarrassing."

* * *

Still in Konoha, Shizune dragged Tsunade to her office and practically threw her to the desk.

"Forgive me for my harsh actions, ma' lady."

Shizune referred to dragging The Legendary Sucker to her office and throwing her to the desk.

She then lifted the kage's arm and dropped it again on the table.

Tsunade hadn't flinched.

"Wow."

She picked up an empty bottle of sake.

"Just.. Wow."

* * *

Back at the forest, Rai had finished up discussing the plan.

"You got it?"

The three genin nodded.

"Then let's catch us a crook."

* * *

In the darker parts of the forest, the prisoner walked with a bleeding deer slung over his shoulder.

"Don't worry little animal, it'll all be over _soon_."

The last word of his sentence terrified the deer speechless, not that it could talk though.

He set the deer down and prepared to stab it with a kunai.

*CLINK*

Spikes had sprouted out of the man's back, wrapped around him and had protected him from about five shuriken.

"Tricky little *******."

The man said to the man who threw the shuriken.

A shocked Rai.

"Guys, now!"

Three genin jumped out of the bushes preparing to attack but stopped to dodge the spikes moving towards them.

The spikes once again retreated into the man's body.

Rai stared in shock.

"What an odd kekkei genkai."

The genin looked confused, mostly Rex.

"What's a kekkei genkai?"

Rai looked at him.

"A kekkei genkai is a rare gift that not many shinobi have. It is in a special shinobi's blood. These traits are hard to come by. In other words, it is a bloodline trait. Also..."

He looked away from Rex.

"..This is the second one I've ever seen in my entire life."

Rai looked down.

'Those eyes...' he thought.

He looked back up at the man.

"You want a fight...freak?"

The man's eyes widened and appeared to be bloodshot.

'I've never been able to beat the kekkei genkai of an Uchiha, but I will beat his!' Rai thought again, confidence in his eyes.

He charged.

"Let's go!"

The man dodged Rai's punches like it were nothing.

"Come on, COWARD!"

The genin watched the fight go on.

Jessica spoke.

"I've never seen Rai-sensei like this."

Rai then jumped back. In a split second, his barely visible hand signs were finished and he yelled out.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

And with that, two dragons shot out at the purple haired man.

The man jumped out of the way but the twin flame dragons followed.

In midair, the man made hand signs even faster than Rai did.

"Lightning Style: Swift Stream."

The man launched lightning at the dragons, and the minute lightning and fire touched...

*BOOM*

Rai fell out of the smoke and the three genin rushed to their sensei's aid.

Nathan looked worried.

"Sensei, are you okay? Please get up, you're the only chance we got in beating this guy!"

Rai's eyes slowly opened. Then he realized something.

"Kids, when that explosion happened, he didn't fall out of the smoke. That means I blew up a clone, which also means... he can be anywhere."

The genin panicked, knowing the killer could be anywhere.

Nathan began to sweat slightly in fear.

"I-I-I don't like this."

Rai looked at him.

"Don't worry, none of us do."

...

"Nathan, MOVE!"

"Huh-"

Nathan cut his own words short as he dodged about three shuriken.

"Nathan, kids, be careful. There are more coming.

Rai was right. Several shuriken werew launched at the four. Rai noticed they had wires attached to them.

"Watch out!"

The four were then tied to a humongous tree.

"Darn, NNRGH!"

Rai and the genin struggled to escape the ninja wire.

The man landed in front of them, very amused.

"Calm down now, struggling makes it worse."

Rai, unlike the man, was not amused.

"What do you mean-GGGGAAA!"

Rai and the genin were shocked by lightning from the wire. The man moved closer to Jessica.

"What a pretty face." He said evilly. Jessica's reaction was to spit some of her own blood in his face. She smirked.

"What? How DARE YOU!?"

"I dare this."

She went into the man's shadow and was soon out of the trap. Jessica emerged from the shadow appeared behind him.

"Ha!"

Jessica looked at Rai, who nodded.

"Wind Release: Great Burst!"

Rai had summoned a lot of wind that sent the wire flying. They were now free from the trap.

"What?!" The man was dumbfounded.

Rai made quick hand signs before yelling: "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The man then began to dodge the twin blazing dragons.

"This again?!"

The man turned to face the dragons.

"Here we go!"

The man was surrounded by spikes that have emerged from his body.

***BOOM***

Rai fell down from the air, only to be caught by his fellow students.

"I...can't take...much more." He said through heavy breaths.

Standing on a branch, the man looked at the kids and smirked evilly.

"Now..." The genin looked horrified. "...My TRUE POTENTIAL!"

As spikes emerged everywhere from the man's body, he laughed evilly once again though louder than ever.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-NNRGH!"

The man just now realized that to take on a transformation like this is extremely risky, but the man went through with it anyways.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!"

The genin looked at their sensei, waiting for what he has to say.

"I've...this is the dark presence I felt deep within him."

'It is similar to Kimimaro's kekkei genkai. Though I have seen quite some in my life...this is insane!' Rai thought.

"AAAAARGH-"

The man's skin was now falling off, revealing something under it.

'No way...' Rai thought.

'...It _is_ him!'

The genin looked at their sensei.

"Who is he sensei? Do you know this man?" Jessica asked.

"*sigh* Yes. He used to be a friend of mine. His name is Furasshu. His lightning style rivals no other." Rai looked at his students. "I might not last much longer for the entire fight. So it may be up to you three, and I must tell you this..."

"...Watch out."

After ten seconds of silence, Nathan realized something.

"So he _does_ have a name!"

Rai, Jessica, and Rex look at Nathan, Rai looked at him closely.

"Really Nathan?"

'What? It's good to know that he has a name."

Furasshu was most inpatient in his new form.

"Of course I have a damned name, kid."

Nathan turned to look at Furasshu. He had more muscles than before, _way _more muscles than before. Down both his arms were a trail of spikes. Same goes for his head; there were spikes going down to the back of his knees, looking like hair. His clothes were still intact, he probably laced them with chakra so they wouldn't rip. Furasshu had grown _much_ bigger and more threatening.

"So...Who's first?"

* * *

**Coooooooooooomercial break! Wait...F you Frank, you too?**

**Frank: So how's the bet going?**

**It's um...good, I guess.**

**Frank: Not so good for me, now is it? Oh well, you're not a lazy one.**

**Nope!**

**Frank: *sigh* I'm gonna get my piggy bank.**

**Ha ha ha, yes Frank, get the sweet money, it will soon be mine.**

**!**

**Oh you're still there?**

* * *

Rai stepped up.

"I'm not done with you...freak."

"Nrrgh...okay if that's how it's gonna be, let's finish this. Then I'm going for the little ones! AAAAAAGH!"

Furasshu charged at Rai. Rai dodged with ease.

'Wait, it's too easy.' Rai realized.

Rai dodged the man's punch but was hit by a fatal blow to the back.

"Gah!" Rai fell over, coughing up blood.

**A/N: OWNED!**

Rai stood back up and jumped away from the monster he calls Furasshu.

'Almost out of chakra. I have to avoid being hit like that again. If I am, things will only get worse. I'll rely on long ranged attacks for now.' Rai reached for his kunai pack and smirked.

Furasshu stared at Rai.

'What is that little weasel up to now?' Furasshu thought.

Rai threw out several kunai with smoke bombs attached to them. After the smoke bombs went off, Furasshu found himself trapped in the smoke. Rai used it to his advantage and threw more kunai with paper bombs attached to them.

"AAAHHH!" Was all that Furasshu could cry out before the violent explosion. After the smoke cleared, Furasshu found himself on the ground coughing up blood.

"You... son of a..."

Furasshu was enraged up to _here_ with Rai.

**A/N: You probably did not see me when I said "up to _here_", did you?**

Furasshu looked at the sky and cursed under his breath.

"Rai, you little fool. I never go down without taking someone with me!"

Furasshu charged at Rai while making hand signs in midair.

"Hidden Jutsu: Sacrifice Bomb!"

Rai knew what would happen next and jumped to his students.

"We gotta go NOW!"

The genin understood and ran off far away from the ticking time bomb called Furasshu. Said ticking time bomb smirked.

"You cannot escape! I put all my chakra into this jutsu! And... I have humongous chakra still!"

Rai noticed the flames catching up faster and faster. He figured there was no point running.

Rai got the genin in front of him, his back facing the flames. He made a single handed hand sign.

"Wind Release: Defensive Barrier!"

And with that, wind formed around the four, protecting them.

'Please let this work!' Rai thought.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**Yes! I made a longer chapter! 2,101 words to 2,147 words! Pay up Frank!**

**Frank: *sigh* Damn.**


	5. Author's Note

**In the first chapter, I mentioned Naruto being the Hokage. This was a mistake. I decided that the storyline will take place a little after Tsunade was Hokage. Again, I apoligize for the mistake I made. Well, I didn't really think about the storyline back then, it just came out in the chapter. For those of you expecting a chapter, I am working on one right now.**

**-The Living Legend**


	6. Chapter 5

**A Fierce New Training**

**Frank: Last time on "Team Rai" the gang had a little encounter with Furasshu, the evil dude who felt like he was such a boss and all that. Well today he will be proved wrong! The gang has a trick up their sleeves that will kick Furasshu's ass! Get ready for some ass-kicking, alcohol-drinking, eye-bleeding, seizure-causing ACTION-**

***Gunshot***

**I was getting tired of you, ya know.**

**Anyways, here's my extremely overdue chapter!**

* * *

Team Rai could only stare at the monstrosity before them. Furasshu examined every one of them.

"Hmm. The red haired big guy is in for a beating," thought Furasshu out loud.

And so, Furasshu charged at Rai once again.

"When will you ever stop!" Rai was almost annoyed that Furasshu was going after him most of the time.

"Oh well, better me than them."

Rai jumped on a tree branch and looked down at Furasshu. "You don't get it, do you Furasshu? Brains always win against brawn, you idiot!"

Furasshu was very enraged and the genin could see the veins popping out of his head. "How dare you? I am Furasshu, I am invincible, unstoppable!"

"Sure you are," was Rai's response.

"How...dare...HOW DARE YOU?"

Furasshu charged at Rai only depending on his fists to beat the "red headed smart ass."

"You are going down, you little strawberry! I will pummel you six feet underground!"

"_Sure _you will."

"Graah!"

Furasshu charged for the second, no fifth, um, _eighth _time. Suprisingly, Furasshu landed a hit on Rai.

"Oomph!"

Rai held his chest while on the ground and coughing up minimal blood.

"I got 'im! I got the red headed smart ass-Gah!" Furasshu's words were cut short as he felt a boot to the face. He looked to his left to see three genin. Holding sticks. Ready to attack.

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Furasshu was on the ground, laughing.

"Don't tell me you plan on hurting me with those sticks! It's hilarious. Priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The genin smirked and Nathan stepped up.

"Oh we're not going to hit you with these sticks. In fact, we won't hit you at all, because the truth is..."

"We're stalling you."

"What?"

Behind him, Rai was making one handed seals.

"Wind Style: Remote Tornado!"

Right as Furasshu turned around, a tornado was thrown at him, carrying him up, slicing him from all directions in the process. Then, he was brought downward toward Rai.

"Fire Style: Compressed Flames!"

Furasshu was flying down torward Rai. Rai used the momentum to punch Furasshu with two, flaming hands. After a moment of silence, Rai looked down at himself. He was stained with blood, most of it not his. He dropped Furasshu as the spikes retreated into the beast. Then, he decreased in size, going back to his normal state.

Jessica looked at the body. "Is he dead, sensei?"

Through heavy breaths, Rai replied. "No. I left him unconscious. Come on, the important thing here is that it's over, right?" The genin looked at him and nodded.

* * *

(Kumogakure prison)

Two guards chatted as they sat on a bench in the prison, eating dumplings.

"So do you know when the prisoner will arrive?"

"Nope."

The two guards sat there ackwardly.

"Soooo..."

*Zip*

Rai suddenly appeared in front of the guards.

"Here you go." Rai tossed them a burnt, shirtless, normal size Furasshu. Meanwhile, the genin were overjoyed from the little shunshin trip.

"Again again again again again!"

Rai sighed and prepared the shunshin back home. The genin were even more happy.

"Wheeeeeeeeee-" and they disappeared just like that.

The guards were dumbfounded.

"Booooooss!" They said in whining voices like children calling their mother.

* * *

(Tsunade's Office)

Good 'ol Tsunade Senju was lying over her desk groggily.

Shizune watched in terror. "Ma' lady, not again..."

Rai shunshin-ed into the room, panting from all the shunshin.

Tsunade's head popped up from her desk. "Did you do it?"

"Yep! Me and my three genin sent him to Kumogakure prison, just like you asked, ma' lady!"

"Good work Rai. You and your team of genin have successfully completed your first mission as Team Rai," she said cheerfully. The genin were excited and started to cheer and jump around happily. Nathan then thought of one of the most dumbest ideas ever.

"We should get some ramen!"

...

"What? It just pooped up in my mind."

...

"Okay, you kids go get your ramen-whatever and I will go somewhere that is noneofyourbusiness, BYE!"

Rai's words trailed off before his sudden outburst, like he's hiding something.

**A/N: OMG! Lol :P**

**"**Well that was weird," Rex stated.

Nathan ran off.

"Let's go get some ramen!"

* * *

(Ichiraku Ramen)

Nathan, Rex and Jessica stood in front of the heart of Konoha, Ichiraku ramen.

"Here we go." Nathan breathed in the smell of ramen.

"Wait, something is wrong."

Nathan peeped his head in to see a blonde headed kid devouring ramen, one bowl at a time.

"One bowl please," Nathan told the owner, Teuchi Ichiraku.

The blonde looked at the darker blonde.

Nathan slowly sat down, not letting his eyes off the fellow blonde.

"...Sup?"

"WHAT? That's all you've got to say?! I would've expected you to say 'what a nice shop' or 'nice weather we're having'. So unpredictable!"

"Heh heh," Nathan laughed nervously.

* * *

(At a park in Konoha)

"So, who's planning on entering their genin in this year's second chunin exams?" The jonin stared at Rai until another jonin spoke up. This jonin was Kakashi "The silent perv" Hatake. "First of all, are you entering _your _genin, Musashi?" The pervert always called Rai by his last name, Musashi. "What if I am?"

Kakashi focused his vision on Rai, as if he was competing with him or annoyed at him, which he kinda was. Rai stared back. Asuma Sarutobi broke the silence. "Obviously my boy Shikamaru is already a chunin, so there is no point in entering him, now is there?" The jonin stared at Asuma. "R-right, I-I should...yeah."

Rai thought about his genin. 'If I enter them, then they would get stronger. I just know they are talented kids, so imagining them after the exams...'

The jonin thought hard about his decision. 'It's settled then,' were his last thoughts as he walked out of the room.

* * *

(Back at Ichiraku ramen shop)

Naruto was telling the gang about team 7 and its members. Although, the Sasuke story intrigued Nathan. "So there's this guy Sasuke that makes me sick! He thinks he's so cool because he's the last of the Uchiha clan. But, if you run into him, watch out. He's a strong ninja and even I am having trouble catching up to him. Luckily, I'll prove him wrong! I'm gonna be Hokage one day!"

Nathan stared at Naruto as he told Rex and Jessica how he'll become Hokage. Then, all of a sudden Nathan was no longer quiet.

"Naruto. Tell me more about this 'Sasuke' character. What is he like? What jutsu does he use? Just tell me, Naruto."

"Well, as I said, he makes me sick and thinks he's so cool all the time. He uses fire style, I think. Oh, and you want to know how he looks too, right?" Nathan nodded eagerly.

"Okay, he has dark blue hair, wears a blue shirt, white shorts and... here's the most important part; he has a weird bloodline trait called the sharingan. When he uses it, his eyes go red and stuff, then he can read your movements and see chakra, too!"

Nathan had enough information about the Uchiha heir. He sat up and walked away. Rex and Jessica followed after saying goodbye to Naruto.

* * *

(Konoha Training Grounds)

Rai stood before his students, eyeing each and every one of them. "Now. How many of you know about the chunin exams?" Rex raised his hand, causing everyone to stare at him. Nathan was dumbfounded. "Nathan, you should know! I read about it with your mom!"

"What the hell are you doing reading the papers with my mother?!"

"Reading," was his reply.

Rai ignored this. "Anyways, the chunin exams are a series of tests that allow you to become chunin."

...

"Chunin are higher level ninja-"

"Woah! What are we waiting for, let's train!" Nathan was excited ad unstable once he knew that he could become a better shinobi. "So, how many days before the exams?"

Rai looked at him. "Eight. Eight days to train like you never have." He walked around the kids. "Now, the reason for this training is to make you unlock your powers as they are hidden inside you, I just know it. And, Nathan, I have been talking to Kakashi Hatake, a good friend of mine, and it turns out you would be better off training with him."

"Fine."

"Nathan, he will be here to pick you up right about..."

*Shwoosh* "...now."

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of Team Rai and looked at their sensei. "Musashi," he greeted with no emotion.

"Hatake," Rai sneered. Jessica looked beetween the two. "Good friends, huh?"

The two "friends" shot daggers torward Jessica, who put up her hands defensively.

Kakashi walked up to Nathan and observed him. "Are you Nathan?" Nathan replied with a nod.

"What about it?"

"Let's go," he deadpanned.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

Team Rai said their goodbyes as Nathan disappeared with Kakashi, the silent perv.

* * *

(An open field in hidden leaf forest)

Kakashi appeared in the forest along with Nathan.

"Finally," said a mysterious voice up in a tree branch. Nathan looked up to see the person who spoke.

'Dark blue hair, blue Uchiha shirt, white shorts...' Nathan remembered what Naruto said about Sasuke's appearance, and he wanted to be sure this person fit the description. Kakashi shook his head.

"Have patience...Sasuke."

Nathan's eyes widened and looked at Sasuke. "So Kakashi, who's the new one?"

Nathan got out of his trance. "I'm Nathan Urashi! I'll be training with you and Kakashi," Nathan said, getting straight to the point.

Sasuke glared at Nathan, sending a feeling of hate course through his body. Sasuke put a hand on his neck. He still hated the cursed seal on his neck, except he enjoyed the power it grants him. Kakashi looked beetween the two. "Well..."

"...Let's get started."


	7. Chapter 6

**"****You're insane****!"**

**Hello, I am back with a sixth chapter that will blow you're mind...I hope it's that good. Probably not- DON'T JUDGE ME! Just kidding :) LOL**

Nathan was not having fun. He was running from Kakashi Hatake, his temporary sensei. Nathan was currently hiding on a branch until he smelled something burning. He glanced down at his flaming pants.

...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" His screams were heard throughout the forest, as he jumped away from a barrage of fireballs. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Kakashi stopped. "Well, that's it for the warm-up."

"Warm up?! You tryed to kill me, you crazy snow globe!" Kakashi looked up at his hair. "Crazy snow globe? How offending."

"'Offending' my ass, Hatake!"

...

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Nathan out of the way of two fireballs that burnt the spot he once stood at. He glanced at his partner. "You too, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke then stopped, as did Kakashi. "Sasuke here doesn't really need to much, since his sharingan 'records' all that is happening. So, in a way, he just has to watch and he's good to go, though the results of his training would be worse."

Nathan glared at the Uchiha. "You're still lucky."

Kakashi took this chance to charge at Nathan with a lightning blade attack. Nathan took notice of this and jumped just in time, though his foot was caught in the attack. "Gah!" Nathan fell out of the air and landed violently on the floor. He slowly looked up at Kakashi, who still had the Lightning in his hands. He prepared to strike Nathan while he was helpless on the ground. "Lightning blade!" He cried out. Nathan braced for impact as he shut his eyes in terror. Once he opened them, to his suprise, he was behind Kakashi, still on his knees. Kakashi eye-smiled. 'Good,' he thought. Kakashi curled his hand into a fist and the lightning was no longer in his hand.

"That was good, Nathan. Now, let's practice on your taijutsu. Charge at me." Kakashi held his arms out signaling he was wide open. Nathan smirked. The blonde charged at Kakashi.

* * *

(With Team Rai)

Rex and Jessica were holding out against Rai pretty well, mostly because he held back. Rex threw a punch. Missed. Rex ducked as a kick was thrown over his head, aimed at Rai. Jessica missed as well. They both grunted in annoyance. 'We can't get him,' thought Jessica. Rex thought the same. Jessica decided that she would devise a plan with Rex. Now behind a bush, she spoke with Rex about the plan.

"Okay, so I just swing at 'im to stall while you attack from behind with a hammerfist he will never forget!" Rex nodded seriously. "Let's go, Jessica."

She nodded as well, then charged at Rai. Left hook. Right hook. Right uppercut. Left sweep. Jessica tryed everything she could to try and get Rai. "I'm too fast for you, Jessica!" She knew he was right. But there was one flaw: he can't possibly be too fast for a suprise attack. Rex jumped off the tree branch he was on as he saw Rai in the air, getting a distance beetween him and Jessica. Rex delivered a heavy blow to Rai as the jonin was sent flying torwards the ground. In the dust, Rex saw a figure standing there, holding a chain of some sort.

* * *

(Nathan and Sasuke vs Kakashi)

Sasuke jumped away from a barrage of shuriken. "What about me not having to do much, having a sharingan and all?!"

"That doesn't mean you'll sit here watching. Besides, as I said, the results of your training will be better if you were to put more effort into it.

"But you still said I'll be able to sit and watch!"

"You could but I won't let you," he stated with a mischevious eye smile. Sasuke frowned. Kakashi chucked more shuriken at Sasuke but Nathan deflected it with his own. "Thanks."

"Well the better shape you're in, the better backup I have, right?"

"Hmm. Who said I was backup-"

"Get down!"

They both ducked in time to dodge a kunai Kakashi slashed at them. Sasuke tripped Kakashi and Nathan kicked him away as he fell. Kakashi was sent rolling on the floor before running torwards the little victims once again. He slashed again with his kunai, only to be blocked by Nathan's kunai. He looked up at Sasuke who was blocking the sun, so when Kakashi looked up, he was temporarily blinded. "Ah! Damn!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Kakashi was hit with the ball of flames Sasuke shot. However, instead of Kakashi, the genin only saw a burnt log.

"Damn! Sasuke, what are we going to do now?!" Nathan looked at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed. "Easy. We use force!"

The Uchiha opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan.

"So that's the sharingan?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He only ran up to a bush. The Uchiha heir slashed the bush with a kunai, right when Kakashi jumped out of it. "So, you're using the sharingan, huh? Never knew it would take you so long to know when to use it."

Sasuke jumped up to join Kakashi in the air. Now in midair, he delivered an axe kick to the Leaf's White Fang. Kakashi blocked with ease, and kicked Sasuke higher into the air. Kakashi landed and ran right past Nathan, leaving a slash down his right shoulder. "Gah!" Nathan collapsed on his knees. Kakashi looked back at him. Sasuke had already fallen down from midair at that moment. Kakashi stared at both of them, not sure if they would get up. "Well, we're done for the day," he stated before walking away. But he was stopped by Nathan who grabbed Kakashi's ankle. The leaf jonin looked down at Nathan with an eye smile. "You don't intend on fighting me in the condition you're in, now do you?" Nathan grit his teeth in frusturation.

"Do you think," Nathan got up on his knees. "I would give up so easily?!"

Kakashi stepped away as Nathan got up. The jonin eye smiled and withdrew a kunai and gripped it. Nathan did the same.

"Graaah!" He screamed before charging at the jonin. Kakashi dogded with ease as usual and blocked some of the blows. Nathan jumped behind Kakashi and delivered a kick to his neck, which was blocked like always, much to Nathan's anger.

"Damn, I can't get at him!" Nathan instantly thought of something as he saw Sasuke getting up. "Hey, Uchiha! Down low!"

And with that, Sasuke delivered a leg sweep to Hatake, who jumped over it. However, as soon as he was over the ground, the leaf jonin met a fist to the face. Kakashi groaned as he was sent flying, leaving a trail in the ground. Nathan looked at his bleeding hand. "What is your face made of, Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled and charged up another lightning blade attack. His hand now sparking with electricity, Kakashi charged at the two genin.

The jumped opposite directions as Kakashi missed. He appeared behind Sasuke. Said Uchiha was startled and whisked around, then kicked off of Hatake Kakashi. The jonin now appeared behind Nathan. Kakashi prepared to strike Nathan until the genin swiftly moved out of the way, and all Kakashi saw was a blur. He eye smiled before being hit in the gut with Nathan's elbow.

Nathan landed on the ground, caught up in his thoughts. 'I did that thing again. I teleported... wait, that was the same trick Rai-sensei did.'

Nathan was snapped out of his thoughts by Kakashi's announcement.

"Okay, that's enough for the day! Get some rest, it'll do you some good."

Nathan and Sasuke set up their sleeping bags and got inside.

Sasuke was caught up in his thoughts as well as Nathan.

'The chidori that Kakashi-sensei used, it has me thinking. What if I were to master it and make it stronger? Heck, even make a new jutsu out of it! Alright, starting tomorrow, I work on my chidori.'

And with that, Sasuke drifted off to sleep.


End file.
